¿Quieren esperanza? ¡Tomen desesperación!
by Isabellag9705
Summary: Ouma Kokichi había dejado una impresión realmente mala de sí mismo en sus compañeros, hasta el punto que odiaban sus entrañas, y eso no había cambiado con su muerte, ¿Pero seguirán pensando así cuando vean la sorpresa que les tiene preparada Monokuma? Una cosa era segura, no iban a sentir esperanza con ella, sino la más profunda desesperación.


**¿Quieren esperanza? ¡Tomen desesperación!**

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la sala de juicio, solo se podía oír la respiración pesada de los estudiantes reunidos allí, se quedaron así de congelados después de escuchar el plan del Líder supremo de boca del Astronauta definitivo y su colaboración tan meticulosa con este.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de lidiar con la información dada a su manera; el hecho de que Momota, el chico que se había convertido en un líder para ellos, una figura digna de admiración por su terquedad a no rendirse y no dejarse caer por nada ni nadie, un rayo de esperanza entre toda esta desesperación de juego sanguinario al que han sido obligados a participar, ese grandioso chico se había convertido en un asesino.

Todo bajo las manipulaciones de alguien malvado, mentiroso, sin escrúpulos para hacer sus planes, alguien que no tenía compasión, lo demostró manipulando las acciones del entomólogo para hacer que matara y ahora lo volvió hacer, es alguien quien la mayoría del grupo consideraban un ser podrido y vil que no había hecho nada más que causarles sufrimiento, dolor, ira y desesperanza.

Un ser que no merecía el aprecio de nadie.

-Ejem- todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por la voz de Monokuma, este se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su podio, al tener la atención de todos continuó hablando- ¿Esto no se esta poniendo muy aburrido? ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante?

El grupo entero se congeló en sus lugares, todos mostraron expresiones horrorizadas al darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras implicaban…

-No te dejaré ¡No permitiré que mates a Momota!- Harukawa fue la primera en reaccionar, colocándose delante del astronauta protectoramente con su cuchillo en mano, lista para saltar sobre Monokuma en cualquier señal de querer acercarse.

-¿Oh? ¿Te meterás en mi camino? Sabes lo que pasará si lo haces ¿Verdad?- cuestionó Monokuma poniendo una de sus patas en su cara, luciendo completamente tranquilo aún con la amenaza de Harukawa.

-¡No me importa lo que pase! De todos modos planeaba matarte desde el principio- respondió la chica de ojos rojos con su aura asesina a tope, totalmente determinada.

-S-Si… yo estoy dispuesto a luchar si es necesario, protegeré a Momota-kun- secundó Kiibo tratando de mostrarse firme ante su palabra.

-No chicos… deténganse- trató de pedir Momota, no podía dejar que sus amigos murieran tratando de defenderlo. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si lo permitía?

-¡No Momota-kun, no puedo! No puedo dejarte morir- dijo el detective tomando una pausa para continuar-¡No me importa si estás enfermo! ¡No me importa si estás muriendo! ¡No dejaré que Monokuma te toque!- terminó de gritar en defensa de su amigo, ignorando su sentido común, ese que dictaminaba de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Monokuma.

Yumeno y Shirogane asintieron algo inseguras a la resolución de sus amigos por proteger al astronauta, más por la presión de grupo que por sí mismas, no es que no quisieran salvar a Momota de una cruel y grotesca ejecución, pero sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y compresiblemente tenían miedo de lo que podía desencadenar retar así a Monokuma.

El susodicho no dijo nada por un momento, ni una burla como lo esperaban, ni una reacción de enojo mostrando sus garras, nada, solo silencio, de alguna forma eso solo los lograba poner más nerviosos.

Ya cuando Yumeno le iba a gritar, este decidió dejar de aplicarles la ley del hielo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieren? ¿Ese es el deseo de todos, que no ejecute al idiota espacial?- les cuestionó Monokuma, los estudiantes lo miraron extrañados, no sabían ni para qué preguntaba si la respuesta era bastante obvia. Aún así no dudaron en responderle.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- exclamó Shirogane.

-¡Nye! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?, ¡Claro que si!- respondió Yumero.

-Es nuestro amigo, uno que nos ha brindado esperanza en los momentos más difíciles, ¿Por qué no querer que viva?- dijo su aporte el robot definitivo- Además… ya no quiero que hayan más muertes entre nosotros.

-Ni yo, tampoco quiero que hayan más muertes- estuvo de acuerdo Saihara mirando con pesar hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación, recordando las muertes de sus amigos… sobretodo la más reciente de ellas haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal.

-Entonces haré una excepción por esta vez…

-¿Qué?- cuestionó la chica de lentes totalmente desconcertada, justo como el resto de ellos.

-Como lo oyen, ¡No ejecutaré a Momota!, aprovechen, es una oferta especial que no se volverá a repetir- exclamó Monokuma tan campante, regodeándose de su decisión.

Los estudiantes se quedaron en blanco, completamente paralizados, de repente sin saber como reaccionar, no era común, nada común, que Monokuma perdonara a los estudiantes que asesinan, esa era la regla después de todo, completaban un juicio y si señalaban al culpable correctamente entonces este era ejecutado, una regla básica en este juego de asesinato, una que les había quedado dolorosamente grabada en sus memorias con las personas que murieron en dichas ejecuciones.

Nunca el oso perdonaba al asesino, y no era secretamente temido por su gentileza precisamente.

Así que el que de repente perdonara a Momota por su crimen es… desconcertante y algo muy sospechoso, eso fue lo que pensaron los estudiantes.

Sin embargo decidieron ignorar ese pensamiento pesimista y creer en las palabras de Monokuma, como tantas veces habían hecho.

-¡¿Enserio?! Bueno, no estas tan mal, hasta me puedes llegar a agradar- dijo la chica pelirroja del grupo para soltar una carcajada siendo una mala imitación de la inventora definitiva; luego se colocó seria y señaló a Monokuma con un dedo acusador- Ahora sácanos de aquí si estas tan complaciente.

-Eh… Yumeno-san no creo que debamos tentar nuestra suerte- expresó Shirogane con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, me alegra de que Momota-kun se pueda salvar, estoy tan feliz que si pudiera llorar lo haría- comentó el robot definitivo.

Harukawa no dijo nada, pero soltó un suspiro que estaba conteniendo desde el fondo de sus pulmones, se notaba el alivio en su normalmente expresión estoica, incluso bajó el cuchillo, ya no pareciendo tan amenazante.

Habían otras dos personas en la sala que no dieron su opinión de la decisión de Monokuma, una de ellas era Saihara, solo miró desconcertado al oso de dos colores, ¿De repente le dio por ser generoso con ellos? ¿La vida de Momota era una recompensa por darlo todo en el juicio y descubrir la verdad? no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué pasar de las reglas ahora? A menos… que sea una trampa, no dejó de mirar a Monokuma con una mano cubriendo su boca, pero por más que esta repentina decisión fuera sospechosa no podía evitar que el sentimiento de alivio se apoderara de él.

Por otro lado, el susodicho no había dicho nada de nada, él lo sabía, no iba a seguir respirando por mucho tiempo, lo más probable es que Monokuma ya lo supiera, así absorberlo de ir a una ejecución no lo salva de la muerte, el muy bastardo…

Monokuma se alzó de nuevo sobre ellos en busca de que le prestaran atención por un momento- …. ¿Se lo creyeron? ¡Eso era una mentira bastardos ingenuos!

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Saihara viéndose más pálido de lo normal, una expresión de absoluto terror estaba en su rostro, debió de esperarlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Los demás no estaban mucho mejor, pálidos y congelados en su sitio.

-¡No juegues con nuestras emociones de esa manera!- le recriminó Tsumugi con el ceño fruncido y un gesto desaprobatorio que poco le importaba al oso enfrente.

-Tú y Ouma definitivamente son iguales- fue lo que dijo la asesina definitiva, claramente insultado al Líder supremo ya fallecido.

Ante esto Monokuma se quedó un momento en silencio, con lo que podrían suponer que era su versión de "expresión en blanco", eso hasta que decidió volver a atormentarlos.

-No se preocupen, todavía no voy a ejecutar al astronauta porque… ¡He decidido alargar este juicio un poco más!- todos lo miraban con desconfianza e incertidumbre, ya habían sido engañados una vez por ingenuos y si eso fuera cierto esta vez ¿Para qué quería alargar el juicio? Ya todo estaba dicho, sin hacer caso de sus caras ¿Cuándo lo hacía?, Monokuma siguió hablando-¿Saben? Yo soy un oso y como tal la vida y la muerte no significan nada para mí, ¡Solo es otro bastardo desafortunado que muere! Pero tengo que admitir que me da un poco de pena ese chico…

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas confusas sin saber a quién se refería Monokuma, Yumeno fue la que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-¡A Ouma, por supuesto!- la respuesta los sorprendió a todos por igual.

-¿Pena? ¿Él? chantajeó a Momota de la manera más vil, ese tipo no merece pena alguna- dijo la Harukawa con un aura asesina rodeándole ante su sola mención.

-¡Nye si! Siempre ha sido un dolor- opinó la pelirroja bajando su sombrero.

-Y si lo pensamos bien, todo esto fue culpa de Ouma-kun él mismo decidió morir- dijo la cosplayer agarrándose los brazos.

Kiibo se mostró un poco inseguro antes de dejar escapar lo que realmente pensaba de esta situación- Creo que esto se pudo haber evitado, si solo Harukawa-san no se hubiera impacientado nada de esta habría ocurrido.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, no era raro que Kiibo diera su opinión, pero si era inusual de ver y escuchar que culpara a otra persona de esa manera en que estaba acusando a la asesina definitiva; esta solo lo miró entrecerrando su mirada seria y habló en voz baja y peligrosa.

-¿Quieres morir?

Kiibo en vez de callar y encogerse en sí mismo siguió hablando- Sabes que tengo razón Harukawa-san, habíamos acordado atacar el hangar en la mañana todos juntos y no íbamos a matar a Ouma-kun, solo a restringirlo. No tenías que hacer nada por tu cuenta.

Harukawa abandonó su posición al frente del astronauta para acercarse a Kiibo y defenderse de sus argumentos, o amenazarlo a un nivel más personal en todo caso, pero una vez más Monokuma los interrumpió.

-No quiero alargar el juicio para debatir si ese mocoso merecía que le tuviéramos pena o no ¿Por qué no lo ven y juzgan por ustedes mismos?

Todos cuestionaron de forma colectiva- ¿Ah?

-Si si, ¡Debido a la demanda popular vamos a ver aquí y ahora los últimos momentos del Líder supremo definitivo!

De repente todo el color del rostro se le fue a Momota, tornándose pálido, se sintió con el estómago revuelto, estaba con malestar y no era precisamente por la enfermedad, no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba tramando Monokuma.

Los demás estaban confundidos.

-¿Tienes memoria de pez? Ya vimos el video de su muerte en el juicio, no necesitamos verlo otra vez- dijo Yumeno mientras lo acusaba con un dedo y sudaba frío, no quería volver a ver esas imágenes que le había causado horribles náuseas.

-¿Ah? ¿Ese? Es un video mediocre que no muestra todos los detalles de tal momento, ni audio tiene, ¡Nuestro increíble equipo de vigilancia ha recuperado un video exclusivo de la muerte de Ouma Kokichi! Y es el que veremos a continuación- dijo Monokuma más animado de lo normal, como si en verdad le estuviera hablando a una audiencia…

Momota, había permanecido demasiado tiempo callado, se levantó de repente del suelo donde estaba hincado con algo de dificultad, sin importarle mucho su salud trató de ir hasta donde estaba el oso de dos colores con las manos hechos puños, pero caminaba a pasos de tortuga y solo con unos pocos tropezó, de no ser por Harukawa habría caído al suelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces en tu condición Momota?- le cuestionó para ser completamente ignorada, pues aún desde su posición y con la chica de coletas bloqueándole el camino, Momota intentó arremeter contra Monokuma a gritos.

-¡No te atrevas bastardo! ¡Te golpearé si lo haces!

-¿No quieres verlo? ¡Pues entonces voltéate o tapate los ojos! ¡Aquí esta con ustedes los últimos momento de vida de Ouma Kokichi, líder supremo definitivo!-exclamó Monokuma agarrándose el estómago y riendo malvadamente como un villano lo haría, esto molestó al astronauta, a tal punto de golpear el suelo con su puño cerrado en impotencia, sintiéndose débil, y frustrado.

Maki estaba a su lado, no podía entender su comportamiento, suponía que algo más había pasado en ese hangar que el astronauta no quería que vieran, poco se podía hacer, la pantalla en la sala de juicio se encendió, al principio no se veía nada pero después la imagen tomó forma y todos se congelaron en sus lugares.

Era Ouma.

Estaba acostado de espaldas en la prensa hidráulica sobre la chaqueta de Momota, se le podía ver desde un primer plano, para empezar no sabían como eso era posible pero no lo cuestionaron, solo siguieron viendo al muchacho de cabellos azabaches con matices púrpuras; tenía los ojos cerrados, solo el sutil sube y baja de su pecho delataba que no estaba muerto, su piel, más pálida de lo usual, aunque tal vez podría tratase de un efecto del veneno, uno de sus brazos goteaba sangre y tenía un agujero algo perturbador de ver, era en el que había lanzado la flecha Kaito.

Lo sorprendente es que a pesar de estar en esa posición el más pequeño no mostraba tener miedo de morir y de esa forma tan espantosa como ser aplastado hasta que solo quedaras como papilla en el sentido más literal posible, parecía tener un gran control de sus emociones en ese momento, esa era una buena palabra… parecía.

En el momento en que la prensa comenzó a descender, Ouma abrió sus ojos amatistas casi de golpe, encontrándose con la plancha de metal que lo mataría en solo cuestión de unos pocos, muy pocos minutos.

Todos los reunidos en la sala de juicio podían ver en un primer plano el rostro del Líder supremo, el miedo se hacía cada vez más evidente hasta en tornarse en terror absoluto a medida que la prensa se acercaba, su rostro estaba azul, probablemente imaginándose como quedaría y lo que tendría que sufrir antes de que todo terminara, trataba de mantener la calma, lo podían ver tomar respiraciones profundas y gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, y por alguna razón que no podían comprender mantenía sus labios fruncidos.

Luego de unos segundos comprendieron el porqué.

La máscara de Ouma se quebró y ellos estaban siendo testigos de aquel momento.

Empezó a tratar de apartar la vista pero siempre volvía al mismo punto de inicio, tragaba dificultosamente, allí fue cuando empezó a murmurar, al principio no entendieron sus palabras pues su cabello cubría sus ojos y hablaba en una voz demasiado baja.

Pero estas se volvieron más claras igual que su miedo a morir.

-.. _No quiero… no todavía-_ unas palabras sinceras para un momento tan real como ese y a la vez tan desconcertante de oír en alguien como el Líder supremo, alguien que no se dejaba ver débil, alguien que se alzaba sobre los demás, alguien que no parecía tener miedo ni de la asesina definitiva, alguien que había configurado un plan suicida a favor de vencer a la mente maestra, por todas esas razones era desconcertante para el grupo verlo así de frágil.

Y lo que siguió a continuación los dejó aún más perplejos.

 _-No… no… ¡No quiero morir! Todavía no… ¡No estoy listo!-_ en esto punto Ouma ya no fingió más, lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras veía la prensa acercarse con desesperación; dolor, súplica, temor, se podían leer en su rostro, la expresión más real que han visto en él desde que llegaron a esta academia.

 _-… Todavía tengo tanto que decir… todavía tengo tanto que decirte…-_ siguió murmurando a nadie en particular, el grupo se preguntó a quién se estaba refiriendo, a quién le estaba suplicando que escuchara sus últimas palabras sin saber que si serían oídas.

 _-¡Saihara-chan! ¡Saihara-chan! No quiero morir… tengo que decírtelo Saihara-chan… Saihara-chan yo te am…_

Las palabras fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por la prensa que había llegado a su nariz y la aplastó sin piedad ni contemplaciones, todavía se podía escuchar gritos de Ouma, pero esta vez de dolor. Sangre llegó a salpicar la cámara, imaginan que es por el veneno que no le permite ni moverse una pulgada, igual, no serviría de mucho.

Ouma gritaba y lloraba mientras balbuceaba palabras ya incoherentes, toda la sala era llenada por sus gritos que perforaban sus oídos; la prensa siguió avanzando y fue aplastando su cabeza y todo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo en lo que se escuchó crujidos desagradables de huesos romperse que nunca llegarían a olvidar en sus vidas.

Más gritos desesperados, la presión pudo con su cuerpo y solo se podía ver como iba saliendo mucha sangre.

Hasta que…

Todo se volvió negro en la pantalla y solo un sonido de estática se escuchó por el lugar haciendo como único ruido de fondo, pasaron los segundos y nadie se atrevió a decir algo, no después de presenciar esa horrible muerte, estaban pálidos, helados y más de uno tenía serias ganas de vomitar hasta sus entrañas.

Monokuma fue el único que se atrevió a romper el silencio con una de sus carcajadas características.

-¿Y bien? ¿Eso no fue desesperante?- inquirió el oso de dos colores, siempre tratando de atormentarlos y parecía que había conseguido su objetivo en esta ocasión.

Empezando por Harukawa Maki, como asesina siempre ha tenido que ver muertes de todo tipo, incluso siendo la principal promotora de ellas, tenía un trabajo que cumplir y si esa persona era un objetivo en su lista lo mataba, solo eso.

Sin embargo, siempre ha tratado de hacer que sus muertes sean lo más rápidas posibles, con el fin de evitarles causar más dolor innecesario, casi siempre no llegan a saber qué los golpeó, es por eso que siempre se asegura de vigilar un rato a su objetivo antes de darle el golpe de gracia, y por supuesto, que no hayan testigos cerca.

Pero la muerte de Ouma, aunque fue rápida, también fue muy dolorosa, tanto que hasta alguien como ella le perturbó bastante, no lo exteriorizaba demasiado, solo se mostraba un poco sorprendida por fuera… pero por dentro tenía emociones mezcladas de una manera que no estaba acostumbrada y la confundía bastante.

Ouma es una persona despreciable que merecía aquello y más, ¿Correcto?

 _Entonces ¿Por que sentía una opresión en su estómago?_

Era un remanente, era un ser peligroso y tenía secuestrado a Momota, aparte lo obligó a seguir su plan para matarlo.

 _Entonces ¿Por que sentía una opresión en su estómago?_

Estaba mucho mejor muerto. Ya no podría atormentarlos ni jugar con sus mentes nunca más. Era una persona mucho peor que ella.

 _Entonces ¿Por que sentía una opresión en su estómago?_

No sabía por qué se sentía así de contrariada, pensaba que incluso sentiría satisfacción con verlo morir, pero no es así, no se sentía bien, todo lo contrario, podía sentir algo como… ¿Culpa?, no podía ser, ella sabía bien que era responsable de la muerte de Ouma, sabía que Kiibo tenía razón en lo que decía, si no se hubiera precipitado nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, pero no podía dejar a Momota en manos de ese sucio adorador de la desesperación definitiva; cuando fue al hangar sabía las consecuencias de lo que eso traería, probablemente su perdería su vida, fue lo que pensó en ese momento, pero no podía dejar que Ouma siguiera respirando, no le importó nada, solo acabar con su vida para que Momota y los demás estuvieran a salvo.

Así que no entendía este sentimiento, no tenía porque sentir, no importa si sufrió en su lecho de muerte, él era una persona despreciable que merecía eso y más.

 _Entonces… ¿Por que sentía una opresión en su estómago?_

Por otro lado, Yumeno estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no devolver su desayuno allí mismo, delante de todos.

Ya antes había sentido náuseas cuando descubrieron el cuerpo y más en el momento en el que Momota les mostró el video de la prensa fingiendo ser Ouma, era una de las muertes más horribles que había presenciado en este infierno de academia.

Pero esto era otro nivel…

Monokuma era maldad pura, era un demonio traído desde el inframundo que solo buscaba alimentarse de la desesperación de ellos y la supuesta audiencia que los veía sufrir de esta manera y no hacía nada para detenerlo no era mejor; pensar que hasta hace unos momentos ese oso los estaba ayudando en el juicio para descubrir al verdadero culpable, ingenuos, habían sido los peores ingenuos de la historia y hasta Yumeno tenía que admitirlo a regañadientes, habían caído en su trampa ¿Lo peor? no era la primera vez y estaba segura de que no sería la última, Monokuma siempre los manejaba como quería al final, con eso se le iban todas sus ganas de hacer algo al respecto.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero si estaba soltando algo…

 _Lágrimas._

Estaba llorando

 _¿Por Ouma?_

Pero aunque intentara negarlo la evidencia irrefutable estaba allí, cayendo de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, para terminar en el frío suelo de la sala de juicio.

La muerte de Ouma fue extremadamente horrible, era increíble pensar que él mismo haya planeado todo esto con tal de, en palabras de Momota, acabar con el juego de asesinato.

Ouma era y siempre será un dolor, de tratar, de entender y de sentir algún tipo de empatía por él…

Aunque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso de matarlo, no quería más escenarios sangrientos, quien fuera, y estaba a favor de Kiibo al decir que Harukawa fue innecesariamente imprudente al irrumpir en el hangar con el fin de matar al Líder supremo, pero claro, nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, no era tan suicida.

Pero ahora Ouma ya no los podría molestar más, habían superado el terrible juicio y no tendría que seguir pensando en ese enano molesto, nunca más…

 _¿Y por qué seguía llorando?_

No tenía idea, no tiene motivos para seguirlo haciendo, Ouma era una persona malvada y sin escrúpulos, manipuló a Gonta, manipuló a Momota y los manipuló a ellos todo este tiempo a su antojo, además de seguir ciegamente a una persona como Enoshima Junko, nada más a la persona que había causado la tragedia en el mundo entero con su desesperación, alguien así no merecía perdón de nadie, mucho menos de ellos.

 _Pero las lágrimas no se detenían_

Quería que se detuvieran en ese instante, pero sus ojos seguían empeñados en dejar caer más lágrimas… ahora que lo pensaba, Ouma estaba llorando en ese video, y ahora ¿Por eso ella estaba llorando? ¿Por el sufrimiento de Ouma?, pero ese enano nunca lloraba lágrimas verdaderas, probablemente era otro de sus actos...

 _Esas se veían muy reales_

No podía ser, su mente todavía se estaba dejando engañar por Ouma, claro, como se veía en un estado lamentable era de lógica que se dejara engañar de esa forma, con sus lágrimas falsas, con sus gritos exagerados, con su dolor de no poder despedirse de la persona a la que ama…

 _No podía estar mintiendo_

Se encontraba muy dividida al respecto, ¿Estaba mintiendo? ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad? con alguien como él nunca se podía estar completamente seguro, sin poder decidirse decidió cuestionar en voz alta sus dudas.

 _Aunque no había nada que cuestionar, eso no podía ser mentira_

-Esas… ¿Eran lágrimas reales?

La sala que estaba en silencio fue interrumpida por la pregunta de la chica pelirroja, ninguno de los presentes contestaron al principio, probablemente porque no sabían como responder o todavía se encontraban, de algún modo, paralizados por el video mostrado por Monokuma.

-Tuvieron que haber sido reales- el robot definitivo fue el que se dispuso a contestar esa pregunta y nadie se atrevió a rebatirle nada, ni siquiera Harukawa, que solo mantenía la mirada baja en un punto indefinido de la habitación, ni la misma que hizo la pregunta, quien solo mostraba un puchero mientras de sus ojos caían iban cayendo las lágrimas.

Y es que para Kiibo el sufrimiento de Ouma no pudo haber sido algo fingido, él no sabía que Monokuma lo había grabado en ese estado, si lo hubiera sabido no habría hecho su plan, algo lógico y bastante simple para determinar que Ouma no podía estar mintiendo, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera y no lo creía así.

Al principio, cuando Momota explicó los planes del Líder supremo, si debía admitir que estaba algo desconfiado, y no era para menos, Ouma los había engañado tanto como quiso, incluso haciendo su mentira perfecta de ser la mente maestra que absolutamente todos ellos terminaron cayendo, pero fue cuando el astronauta contó las mentiras que se tuvo que decir a sí mismo que su pensamiento con respecto a él comenzó a cambiar, eso para finalmente ver la verdad en el video que les acaba de mostrar Monokuma.

Ahora ya no le quedaban dudas, Ouma no podía ser mala persona y definitivamente su llanto, su temor a la muerte fueron totalmente reales.

Podía haber sido una persona robofobica, pero eso era lo de menos, si se ponía a analizar en su base de datos, realmente no lo llegó a tratar mal en ningún momento, solo hacía comentarios burlones sobre su naturaleza robótica o sobre su deseo de parecerse lo más posible a un humano, si quisiera podría haber sido malo de verdad con él y no fue así.

Tal vez no le llegó a agradar del todo, por las constantes burlas y bromas jugadas a su costa todo el tiempo, no importaba, seguían siendo amigos, sí, aún con todo lo sucedido, consideraba a Ouma su amigo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Estaban en la misma difícil situación y él había demostrado que no era una persona mala, tal vez solo fingía serlo, nunca pudo entenderlo, pero así lo creía.

Por eso bajo ninguna circunstancia se merecía la muerte que tuvo, el dolor y agonía que sintió en sus últimos momentos, no merecía morir, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, esa era su opinión.

Kiibo no se lo podía perdonar, había olvidado su verdadero propósito, más que ser el robot más humano que había, también era un símbolo para brindar esperanza a la humanidad junto a sus compañeros definitivos.

 _Su misión más importante y había fallado_

 _No le dieron esperanza a Ouma-kun._

No importaba el motivo por el cual se había vuelto un remanente de la desesperación, igual vio en sus recuerdos que aunque eran personas peligrosas fue Enoshima Junko la que los llevó a la desesperación, tampoco importaba las cosas que hizo o dijo, él todavía pensaba en salvarlos a todos y una persona así no merecía morir.

 _Pero a la final no pudo salvarlo_

No pudo detener a Harukawa, no buscó a Ouma con suficiente ímpetu, no intentó entenderlo ni dar explicación a sus acciones mas allá de un _**"Él es así"**_

 _Por eso lo perdieron_

 _Por sus acciones o falta de ellas._

No sabía que pensaban los demás, pero por lo menos él se sentía, en parte, responsable del suicidio asistido del Líder supremo.

 _Pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error._

Iba a salvarlos a todos, iba a luchar por lo que creía correcto, iba a vencer a la desesperación con lo único que conocía mejor y que la había vencido en el pasado, la esperanza.

 _En nombre de Ouma-kun lo haría_

Se lo debía y también a sus amigos fallecidos que se vieron arrastrados en este terrible juego de desesperación, se convertiría en la esperanza definitiva si hacia falta pero ya no habrían más muertes, ni juicios, ni conflictos, así se lo prometió a ellos en ese mismo instante.

 _ **Ve hacia delante. Ve hacia la esperanza**_

Su voz interior y él estaban de acuerdo en esto, iban a vencer al final, iban a hacerlo por todos los caídos, lo juraba por su vida que así sería.

Del lado del robot definitivo estaba Shirogane Tsumugi con una cascada de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules y las manos juntas, como si le estuviera pidiendo a Atua la salvación del alma del Líder supremo, se tuvo que quitar los lentes por un momento para evitar que se le empañaran y secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

 _La muerte de Ouma-kun en verdad fue horrible._

Nada más aplastado en una prensa hidráulica y con un potente veneno recorriéndole el cuerpo causándole dolor, además de horrible, triste y sangrienta como ninguna.

Pero la agonía que fueron sus últimos minutos fue tan desgarrador que la terminó haciendo llorar, incluso a Yumeno, que en definitivo Ouma no era su persona favorita en el mundo y aún así podía llegar a sentir empatía por él.

 _Pero así es Ouma-kun ¿No?_

Siempre sorprendiéndola de diversas formas al realizar acciones inesperadas. Como las pistas que le daba a Saihara por debajo de mesa en los juicios donde era primordial que el detective definitivo resolviera el caso, y hasta fuera de estos, o cuando colocó las letras en la piedra la primera vez, ciertamente despertó su inquietud cuando leyó en ella _"Caballo A",_ dando a entender así que alguien ingresó a la sala de investigación de Amami.

Al principio decidió dejarlo pasar y solo esperar a que el grupo no captara la pista y así sucedió, querían darle un significado a las palabras en la piedra, pero para su fortuna, no habían podido descifrarlo, más con las letras que iba agregando Ouma a medida de que superaban los juicios.

Y por supuesto, no podía olvidar su jugarreta al robarle el juego y declararse la mente maestra con el fin de detenerlo, eso si no lo había visto venir, tuvo que usar ese rayo de memoria con los recuerdos de la Academia Kibougamine, la tragedia y Enoshima Junko por eso, sabiendo que hilar todos esos recuerdos y tratando de darles sentido a esa serie de eventos iba a ser contraproducente en el futuro.

Pero bueno, tenía que contraatacar con todo.

Una pena tener que haberse desecho de alguien así de interesante, pero era un peligro para su amado juego de asesinato dejarle con vida y sin consecuencias de sus actos, aunque si tenía que darle su mérito por haberlo intentado tanto, nunca nadie en la historia de Danganronpa había tratado de apropiarse del juego, ni siquiera los más hábiles o inteligentes.

 _Hizo bien en escoger a ese niño tímido y llorón que suplicaba que lo dejaran entrar al programa._

Podía apostar hasta su misma vida a que la audiencia a debe estar pegada al televisor, portátil o celular llorando un torrente de lágrimas porque su personaje favorito murió, después de todo, Ouma tenía todas las papeletas para llegar a ser el personaje favorito de esta temporada, es un soplo de aire fresco con sus mentiras y sus múltiples máscaras que la gente quería descifrar en este programa, ya que se había vuelto algo rutinario con el paso del tiempo.

Y no los culpaba, ella también lloraba en estos momentos la muerte y más, la agonía por la que tuvo que pasar el Líder supremo, ¿Hipócrita? Realmente no, Shirogane también sufría por la muerte de sus compañeros, lo hizo por Amami, Akamatsu, Hoshi, Tojo, Angie, Chabashira, Shinguji, Iruma, Gonta, y ahora lo hacía por Ouma.

Sentía tanta angustia al solo imaginar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar el más pequeño, tan solitario y tan rechazado por sus compañeros, tan moralista, debió ser doloroso para él estar en este juego de matar.

 _Era tan difícil no sentir pena por Ouma-kun._

Más la muerte tan ridículamente dolorosa y verlo en video de primera mano, estrujó por completo su corazón, eso sin contar el amor perdido que al parecer tuvo por Saihara, es algo que no planeó y aún así Ouma casi nunca hacía las cosas que ella esperaba que hiciera, que tuviera un enamoramiento por el detective ciertamente fue sorprendente.

Dolía también por el lado de ver como todo su trabajo de cambiar sus personalidades sosas, lamentables y hasta en algunos casos, retorcidas, se desperdiciaba. Pero también tenía que recordar que estaban en un juego de asesinato, la muerte de sus participantes era algo que tenía que pasar, tiene su lado bueno, los hacía manipulables para ella, y ya tenía una idea aproximada de cómo actuaría cada uno de ellos.

Monokuma también hizo un buen trabajo, antes estaban tan determinados a salvar a Momota que estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse directamente a Monokuma, pero al mostrar este video lo que hizo fue aplacar esa determinación y transformarlo en desesperación, así ya no trataran de proteger a Momota.

Antes de volver a ponerse sus lentes, dio un vistazo a todos sus compañeros; si sonreír no se viera tan extraño en una situación como esta lo haría, pondría la sonrisa más grande de todas.

 _Efectivamente, están cayendo en desesperación._

Y todo por la muerte de Ouma Kokichi, alguien quien creyeron que era la malvada mente maestra que los había colocado en este juego de la muerte, un ser lleno de mentiras y malicia, uno que solo le entretenía ver el sufrimiento ajeno para su propia diversión personal, ahora ellos sufrían porque la imagen que se habían montando en la mente sobre el Líder supremo se destrozaba a pedazos, ese chico en realidad era bueno, demasiado bueno pensaba ella, con un valor por la vida muy alto, porque pudo haberse salvado si tan solo se hubiera bebido el antídoto, pero decidió sacrificarse dándoselo a Momota y salvando a Harukawa de una ejecución.

Estaba segura de que esa jugada la hizo, en parte para derrotarla en su propio juego y en otra parte movido por su culpa de haber sacrificado a Iruma y Gonta antes.

 _No cabía en su emoción cuando se enteraran de toda la verdad acerca de Ouma-kun._

Que en realidad no es un remanente de la desesperación y que pertenecía a un grupo de bromistas.

Se pusieron así solo porque vieron su muerte tan desesperante, tal vez incluso saber la verdad los rompería, o tal vez los llenaría de determinación para acabar con el juego… sea como sea, quería verlo lo más pronto posible y formar parte de eso, su lado fangirl lo exigía casi con locura, enserio, podía sentir casi como la baba le caía de la boca y sus ojos se ponían opacos de solo pensar en como reaccionarían cuando llegara ese momento.

 _Y cuando ese momento llegara todos caerían en la dulce desesperación, y luego se llenarían de esperanza para poder derrotarla._

 _No cabe duda de que la ficción es mucho mejor que la realidad._

Si, definitivamente estaba cumpliendo bien su trabajo, aunque tenía algunas dudas desde la última jugarreta del Líder supremo, eso había sido peligroso y sabía de antemano el rayo de memoria sería contraproducente de usar, podrían creer esta historia al principio pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el detective definitivo encontrara las contradicciones.

Eso era lo que estaba esperando Ouma, que cometiera un error, y aunque había ganado esta batalla, Momota tenía razón, ellos estaban a un paso de llegar a la verdadera mente maestra, estaban a un paso de llegar a ella, sería malo si lo hicieran antes de tiempo.

Por ahora seguiría actuando como Shirogane Tsumugi, la chica simple que siempre decía comentarios obvios y referencias que nadie podía entender.

-Ouma-kun sufrió mucho- así es como tenía que ser, así es como se tenía que quedar hasta que el gran momento llegara, ese al que tanto la audiencia esperaba, la batalla final entre la esperanza y la desesperación.

Nadie le contestó a la chica de cabellos azules, pareció que sus palabras solo sirvieron para hundir un poco más el estado de ánimo en la sala de juicio; sin embargo, la expresión del robot definitivo cambió de tener mirar su mano con determinación muy concentrado en sus pensamientos a tener una posición pensativa y dirigirse al chico de cabellos purpúreos.

-Momota-kun… yo me estaba preguntando ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el aludido levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a Kiibo, le miró con confusión en busca de explicaciones, todos los demás prestaron atención a este intercambio.

-¿A qué te refie…?

Momota fue interrumpido por la voz de Kiibo- Ouma-kun no quería morir, ¿Me preguntaba por qué seguiste con el plan y no detuviste la prensa hidráulica?

A decir verdad, nadie de la sala lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero la pregunta del robot definitivo era muy válida, ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera intentaron defender a Momota en este punto, solo aguardaron ansiosos por su respuesta.

El aludido soltó un largo suspiro, desordenándose los cabellos púrpuras contestó…

-…Antes de empezáramos me dijo que desactivara el sonido al video y dijo que oyera lo que oyera de él… no detuviera la prensa por ningún motivo- los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio, procesando esa nueva información, ciertamente si Ouma quería que su plan saliera bien sus gritos de dolor no se podían escuchar en el video, sino ellos pudieran reconocer su voz y su plan se hubiera ido al desagüe, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Y es que así es Ouma, alguien demasiado extremista y Momota lo estaba empezando a conocer bien.

Al principio cuando lo conoció, le pareció un chico muy molesto, además de tener unos gustos extraños, tratar con él era siempre un dolor de cabeza, nunca podías distinguir si decía la verdad o una gran mentira, después de todo, se había presentado a sí mismo como un mentiroso y él en particular no le gustaban los mentirosos, así que no le era de extrañar que Ouma no le cayera bien.

En ese tiempo se preguntaba porqué Shuichi intentaba pasar algún tiempo con el Líder supremo si nunca llegaba a nada por lo que oía del mismo detective, ni siquiera él podía descubrir la verdad de Ouma Kokichi, supuso que la única verdad es que era un chico engañoso, que disfrutaba de molestar a los demás con comentarios algo hirientes e inoportunos, esa era la meta diaria de ese bastardo.

Sin embargo, a medida de que pasaba el tiempo Ouma se ponía más intenso con el juego de asesinato, diciendo cosas como, que es muy divertido y que esperaba ganar con todas sus ansias, eso le repugnó ¿Cómo alguien va pensar que este juego es divertido? ¿En qué cabeza enferma cabía eso? ¿Cómo podía ansiar ver la muerte de más amigos? No lo entendía, no quiso entender a una persona así, no quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

Las caras siniestras, las bromas que solo a él le hacían gracia, las tretas y comentarios que hacía para fracturar la confianza del grupo, todo en un punto fue demasiado para soportar, la gota que colmó el vaso para Momota fue cuando salió declarando de que iba a cometer un asesinato, antes veía a Ouma ser capaz de muchas cosas, pero asesino no estaba en su lista; pensó que solamente intentaba jugar con sus mentes, pero el enfado que vino con eso fue real y muy abrumador, tanto como para solo ignorarlo, así que corrió y le dio un puñetazo para ver si le podía poner algo de sentido en la cabeza a ese chico.

Era lo que se merecía por decir tantas estupideces juntas, esperaba un berrinche, algún llanto falso, tal vez una de sus risas diabólicas que helaban la sangre, pero nada de eso sucedió, ni siquiera dijo algo después de eso, solo se quedó parado allí, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, lo único que podía decir a simple vista es que parecía sorprendido, después de un tiempo se fue sin decir nada.

Había hecho lo correcto, Ouma estaba siendo imbécil así que fue, lo golpeó y de repente se calló, todo bien.

 _Solo que no se sentía así_

Sintió una punzada en su pecho, algo pequeño y que eligió ignorar, creyendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto como líder del grupo.

 _No debió de ignorarlo, debió de haberse asegurado de que Ouma estuviera bien_

Eso es lo que debería de haber hecho, pero decidió ignorarlo, igual, ya tenía demasiado trabajo con su enfermedad para mantener bajo control y que los demás no sospecharan nada.

Después ocurrió la muerte de Iruma y todo se descontroló, tener juicios de clase siempre era agotador y muy doloroso, pero este se sintió especialmente más intenso en comparación con los otros, sobretodo por la batalla constante que mantenía con Ouma, estaba tan seguro de que había sido él, no podía creer capaz a Gonta de cometer un asesinato.

Pero las pruebas iban acumulándose en contra del entomólogo definitivo, hasta Shuichi se puso de acuerdo con ese enano, pero sabía que no era así, solo buscaba la verdad tras la muerte de Iruma para poder salvarlos a todos, cegado por su rabia alejó a su mejor amigo y lo llegó a tratar mal, le costó mucho poder volver hablar con él, de hecho, el de cabellos azulados fue el que dio el primer paso, se sentía tan avergonzado de su comportamiento, todo porque no le había dado la razón en el juicio.

Más adelante, cuando Ouma no apareció al día siguiente, los demás se preocuparon un poco por ese hecho, pero él decidió no darle importancia e incentivó a los demás a hacer lo mismo, lo mejor era ignorarlo, además, tampoco es que le quedaba mucho tiempo, no podía desperdiciarlo en jugar a las escondidas, si Ouma no quería aparecer ese era su problema.

Todo fue cuesta abajo a partir de allí, Ouma se reveló como la mente maestra y todos ellos cayeron en su mentira, fue encerrado en el baño del hangar y de allí las cosas no fueron mejor.

No podía estar tranquilo encerrado, incluso pateando la puerta, caminar como un león enjaulado, gritándole a Ouma, sentía que algo tenía que hacer para salir de allí.

Fue cuando llegó Shuichi para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y contarle su plan de rescate, sintió que estaba siendo una carga para el grupo y no soportaba no poder hacer nada, ¿Solo sentarse y esperar a que lo rescataran? ¡Ni soñarlo!, así no es Momota Kaito, Luminario de las estrellas, él sentía que tenía que hacer algo para detener a Ouma y por lo menos, quitarle el control de los Exisals.

Así que mandó a Yumeno a buscar la ballesta en la sala de Maki, cuando Ouma apareció para darle su comida, lo amenazó con la ballesta, él no creía que se atrevería a disparar, se burló aún en la posición en la que se encontraba, fue cuando, arto de que no le hiciera caso, le disparó, asegurándose primero de darle en el brazo para ponerse a pelear por el control, en ese momento llegó Maki y le disparó a Ouma.

Ella misma reveló que las flechas estaban envenenadas, eso significaba que una segunda y Ouma moriría instantáneamente.

 _No sabe porqué lo hizo, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión_

Al principio y ya con todas las cosas que Ouma había dicho y había hecho, decir que en realidad no era la mente maestra y que todo ese teatro no fue más que una mentira, se sintió desconcertado, en realidad mucho más que desconcertado pero esa era una buena palabra para empezar, ¿Para qué alguien mentiría sobre ser la mente maestra? Pero cuanto más lo pensó más se dio cuenta de que eso sonaba como Ouma.

Era extraño, pero nunca consideró al pequeño Líder supremo como un asesino, irónico porque fue él quien orquestó las muertes de Iruma y Gonta, pero todavía a sus ojos no parecía un asesino, no hasta que se reveló como la mente maestra y tragó cada uno de sus cuentos, pero a medida de que escuchaba las razones de Ouma se hacía más claro sus verdades y a la persona que intentaba ocultar.

Aunque bien podría haber sido una mentira, en ese momento decidió que confiaría en él, le daría la oportunidad que nunca le otorgó.

Le mostró un plan elaborado en el cual Momota tenía que matarlo con la prensa hidráulica, eso para poder hacer un caso donde la víctima no fuera reconocible, al principio se negó en rotundo, tenía que haber otra forma.

La cruel verdad es que no lo había, por mucho que pensara, por mucho que se negara a formar parte de esto, tenía que hacerlo, se trataba de una oportunidad única para poder vencer a Monokuma en su propio juego, e igualmente se estaba muriendo, era su última oportunidad de hacer algo para ayudar al grupo y poder cumplir la promesa de Akamatsu.

Ouma también lo sabía, fue por eso que se sacrificó.

Pero aunque todo esto fue su plan, no quería decir que se sintiera menos culpable de ello.

 _Mató a Ouma_

Había sangre en sus manos.

Mató a alguien, que si bien hizo cosas que no puede perdonar, también hizo hasta lo imposible para acabar con este juego de asesinato, ya con eso podía decir que Ouma no era mala persona.

 _Se sacrificó aún sabiendo lo de su enfermedad, aún cuando Maki intentó matarlo_

Ouma es buena persona a pesar de que intentaba aparentar que no lo era, cree que en este loco plan juntos le ha servido para conocerlo y comprenderlo un poco, no es que sea el máximo experto de Ouma, pero si puede decir que seguridad y sin temor a equivocarse de que este juego no le parecía divertido.

Odiaba esta situación, odiaba a Monokuma y odiaba a la verdadera mente maestra, esa persona, quien fuera que sea, era la que los había encerrado es esa situación, la que los había obligado a participar en este absurdo y cruel juego, la que los había hecho pelearse entre ellos y colocar incentivos para matarse mutuamente y todo por hacerlos participar en un show de televisión que esta siendo visto por personas tan enfermas como ella.

La culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo, engulléndolo de a poco, haciendo que su corazón doliera, se le dificultara la respiración y se le formara un nudo en la garganta que le era difícil tragar.

 _Todavía lo había matado_

 _Era el responsable de que Ouma sufriera_

Fue insoportable escucharlo, entre sus gritos de sufrimiento genuino y el peso de la muerte del pequeño Líder supremo por su propia mano, estuvo a punto de derrumbarse en el hangar, estuvo muy poco de tirar el plan por la borda y aceptar su ejecución sin más.

 _Pero no pudo hacerlo, se lo debía a Ouma después de todo_

Y tenía que hacer algo para salvar a sus amigos y responder por los caídos, no se lo perdonaría sino lo hacía.

Así que siguió con el plan y dejó su culpa a un lado en todo ese tiempo, pensando que es lo que Ouma hubiera querido que hiciera.

Pero ahora todo había terminado y fue obligado como a los demás a ver ese video; una cosa era escuchar a Ouma y otra muy diferente era ver con sus propios ojos como fue que murió, con que expresión lo hizo, cuantas lágrimas había derramado antes de morir, como su nariz fue destrozada por la prensa, cómo su pequeño cuerpo se agrietaba por la presión y la sangre escapaba, cómo fueron sus gritos de dolor, sus súplicas, sus constantes llamadas a Shuichi aún siendo consiente de que no estaba allí para escucharle…

 _Fue desgarrador_

Causa un gran sentimiento de culpa desde que piensa en cómo lo trató desde el inicio, siempre acusándolo de mentir, gritándole e incluso le dio un puñetazo, fue mezquino, de haber intentado indagar más en él, de entenderlo, de darle la oportunidad que se merecía, como hizo con Shuichi, y Maki, tal vez las cosas no hubieran llegado hasta este punto de ser así, tal vez podría haberlo ayudado a confiar en él y en los demás, abrirse y decir realmente lo que pensaba.

Que no se hubiera sentido obligado a sacrificar su vida para acabar con este horrible juego.

Pero no lo había hecho, lo que es más, falló en lo que le encomendó antes de morir. Tal vez este plan era inútil para empezar, Monokuma tenía ese video en su poder, por lo tanto todavía podía ver lo que ocurría en el hangar. ¿Ouma murió para nada?

¡Maldición!

Quería gritar, dar puñetazos en la pared de pura frustración, las cosas podrían haber salido mejor, lo sabía, si solo hubiera hecho las cosas bien desde el principio no hubiera pasado esto, ni siquiera le quedaba tiempo para poder ayudar a sus compinches y a los demás, había hecho lo que había podido, pero hizo todo mal, iba a morir con ese sentimiento, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer en sus manos para cambiar las cosas. Esto es una mierda, toda esta situación en la que se encontraban.

Ya ni siquiera se podía ver de la misma manera.

 _No era un héroe_

 _No pudo salvar a nadie._

 _No logró cumplir con lo único que quería Akamatsu para el grupo._

 _No pudo salvar a Ouma en lo absoluto, tal vez solo darle una muerte más rápida que el veneno podía ofrecer._

Mientras por otro lado se encontraba Saihara Shuichi, el detective definitivo, tantos pensamientos pasando por su mente, y a la vez quedando casi estático en su lugar, solo con una ligera respiración que ya hacía de forma automática, una parte de él lo agradecía, el ser capaz de respirar por su cuenta, porque hasta eso quería que se detuviera.

En este momento no le importaba nada más que los gritos que todavía resonaban en su cabeza del pequeño Líder supremo…

Sentía demasiadas emociones mezcladas en su pecho, y tan conmocionado estaba por lo que había visto que se sentía temblar como una hoja colgando sobre una rama en pleno invierno.

Una de ellas era un dolor en su tórax, asfixiante, que amenazaba con no dejarle respirar en cualquier momento, uno que podía reconocer como remordimiento.

No sabía si tenía si quiera el derecho de sentirse así, pero lo hacía, oh, como lo hacía.

Tenía remordimiento de tantas cosas, de todas las cosas que le llegó a decir al más pequeño, tantas palabras crueles que nunca había sido capaz de decirlas a nadie, fue capaz de decírselas a Ouma.

Al principio intentó entenderlo, era un enigma frente a sus ojos, quería descifrarlo, tenía esa pequeña meta personal y es por eso que pasaba parte de su tiempo libre con él, tratando de ponerse al día, jugando sus juegos "mortales", las conversaciones que no parecían tener sentido, tomar el té, pero nunca llegaba a una conclusión sólida de porqué decía o hacía esas cosas, no lo entendía, cada vez terminaba más confundido y con muchas más preguntas de las que comenzó con respecto a Ouma, fue por eso que después de un día, dejó de intentar, se rindió a medio camino, de tratar de buscarle explicación a su personalidad, a su forma de ser, es verdad que nunca le tuvo mucha confianza, llegaba a ser muy desconfiado de sus conversaciones, ahora que lo pensaba no entendía por qué, Ouma nunca le hizo daño, de hecho, a su manera, siempre fue muy amable con él.

No fue muy justo con Ouma.

 _¿Esta era las consecuencias de sus acciones?_

Es lo más probable, si lo hubiera intentado más entonces no tendría que haber llegado a tales extremos, si se hubiera parado por un momento a escuchar su petición en el mundo virtual, tal vez Ouma no habría tenido la necesidad de actuar solo.

Esa era solo una cosa de las tantas en las que su comportamiento fue más que cuestionable hacia el Líder supremo.

Para empezar, el golpe con el entarimado, ¿Por qué no lo ayudó?, ni siquiera le preguntó si se sentía bien, pero… es que se había asustado mucho cuando vio a Ouma allí, tendido en el suelo, en su propio charco de sangre, con una herida en la cabeza que podría haber sido mortal, su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando lo vio, luego resultó que fue solo una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto, no era el momento de hacer algo como eso, menos con algo así, le enfadó demasiado, sintió que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, así que solo le preguntó lo que había descubierto, no preocupándose más por su herida, de una vez asumiendo que Ouma estaba bien, sin embargo…

Él nunca se lo llegó a preguntar o si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda.

 _¿Por qué no lo hizo?_

 _¿Qué le impidió hacerlo?_

Es verdad que estaba molesto, pero…

 _¿Eso justificaba el no haberlo ayudado?_

Probablemente no, todavía se notaba que no se encontraba bien, los ojos desenfocados, sangre en su cabeza, pausas para hablar, inestabilidad en sus movimientos.

 _¿Por qué solo se quedó mirándolo irse?_

Ahora se sentía extraño, un vacío en su pecho que parecía no poder ser llenado. Como si toda, la determinación que había sentido antes hubiera sido absorbido de él, se sentía como un reloj al que le falta las agujas y ya no podía funcionar más.

 _Se dio cuenta…_

No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, es solo que no había tenido un momento para reflexionar acerca de lo que significaba…

 _Ouma estaba muerto._

Ya no podría escucharlo ni verlo más, sus bromas, sus sonrisas, sus mentiras, su risa demasiado parecida a la de un caballo, sus ojos amatistas, no podría ver sus numerosas expresiones y tratar de determinar cuál de ellas era verdadera y cuál era una mentira, ya no podrían pasar más tiempos juntos, ni escuchar sus coqueteos, ni jugar sus extraños juegos, todo eso se había acabado.

Debería de estar al menos tranquilo, Ouma ya no los podría molestar ni hacer daño, todavía era un remanente de la desesperación después de todo, un fiel seguidor de Enoshima Junko, una persona que causaba desesperación y sufrimiento por donde quiera que pisara, el líder de ese grupo no podía ser diferente que ella, pero…

 _La realidad era que no lo estaba, ni cerca de eso._

Se sentía solo, perdido en toda esta oscuridad que le rodeaba, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, parecía como si toda la luz de su mundo se había apagado repentinamente y ya no hubiera ninguna esperanza aguardándole a que las cosas fueran mejor.

 _Solo podía sentir… remordimiento, culpa, enojo consigo mismo, tristeza._

¿Cómo Ouma podía ser mala persona? ¿Qué le pasó en su vida para que se convirtiera en un remanente? Es verdad que si hacía cosas algunas veces cuestionables, decía comentarios algo insensibles y podía no ser la persona más confiable dado su estado de mentiroso, pero nunca lo había creído capaz de hacer cosas malas, como matar a alguien por ejemplo, aunque todavía estaba lo de Gonta…

Pero entonces, si es un remanente ¿Por qué terminar el juego que a Enoshima Junko le habría fascinado aún cuando él no era la mente maestra?

¿Por qué sacrificar su vida por terminarlo?

¿Por qué salvar a Momota y a Harukawa?

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentía que había algo que no terminaba de encajar con los recuerdos recuperados del rayo de memoria.

Y si íbamos al video, Ouma no podía estar mintiendo, es difícil de imaginar que quisiera hacerlo en sus últimos momentos de vida; el sufrimiento que pasó, no podía ser falso, y que él supiera, un remanente le encantaría morir, sería una sensación de desesperación gratificante para ese tipo de personas que difícilmente se podía comparar.

Eso significaba que todo lo que dijo, ¿…Era cierto?

 _Ouma-kun… ¿Lo amaba?_

No tendría sentido mentir acerca de ello y más en un momento como ese, así… que tenía que ser cierto.

 _Ouma-kun… lo amaba._

Murió amándole, incluso dedicándole sus últimas palabras.

" _ **Quiero decirte tantas cosas"**_

No podía evitar preguntarse qué cosas querría decirle, le hubiera gustado haber podido escucharlas.

Saihara se sentía el peor ser humano que había pisado alguna vez la tierra.

¿Desde cuándo Ouma tenía estos sentimientos hacia él?

¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta?

¿Qué clase de detective es si no podía notar este tipo de cosas?

 _Y ahora que se ponía pensarlo, hubo pistas._

Para empezar, algunas veces Ouma lo llamaba a él y solo a él _"Mi amado"_ , siempre estaba atento a su opinión y lo elogiaba constantemente, hasta coqueteaba con él, incluso una vez llegó a decir que tal vez eran amantes en otra vida, lo ayudaba en los juicios y exceptuando por el cuarto que tuvieron, nunca dejó en evidencia su mentira, y siempre el más pequeño ha dejado en claro de que odia a los mentirosos.

 _Y si faltaban más pruebas tenía lo de ese día._

Ese día, el más pequeño había insistido en que jugaran el juego del cuchillo, uno que decidiría si él continuaba con vida, según palabras del mismo Ouma, al principio estaba algo receloso, pues era un juego en el que alguno de los dos podía salir lastimado, pero Ouma no le tomó importancia y comenzó, siendo el primero en participar.

Al inicio enterraba el cuchillo entre sus dedos como un experto, lo hacía a una velocidad mortal que le era difícil seguirlo con la mirada, hasta que se llegó a cortar un dedo, preocupado y sin pensárselo dos veces fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y curó el dedo de Ouma con todo el cuidado del mundo que pudo reunir, el más pequeño no se veía frustrado por haber perdido, ni quejándose, ni mucho menos lloriqueando, tenía una sonrisa, incluso podía decir que se veía satisfecho, no lo entendió en ese momento, ni mucho menos lo que dijo después de que terminara de hacer el vendaje.

" _ **Ya no necesito quitarte la vida porque he robado tu corazón Saihara-chan"**_

Eso es lo que había dicho y se fue antes de que le pudiera preguntar qué significaba aquello, lo único que le había quedado claro es que su vida nunca estuvo en peligro real, todo fue una mentira de Ouma, se sintió un poco frustrado y se fue más confundido que cuando habló con el más pequeño.

Ahora que no estaba es que lo entendía

 _Estaba tan claro como el agua_

Ouma quería llamar su atención, es por eso la razón de su "amenaza" contra su vida, para mantenerlo a la expectativa y muy atento a él, una forma de que siempre estuviera en su mente, unas palabras que había dicho el propio Ouma y que ignorantemente descartó como simples juegos tontos de él, no trató de indagar más, y se supone que es un detective, eso es lo que suelen hacer los detectives ¿No? resolver misterios, pero nunca resolvió con todas sus fuerzas el misterio que era Ouma, se decía a sí mismo que tenía que estar concentrado en lo que pasaba aquí para poder evitar más asesinatos, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera en eso trabajó lo suficientemente duro, nunca ha podido evitar que sigan ocurriendo, y hasta Ouma lo superaba en eso, ya formando sus propias teorías e investigaciones que al parecer eran correctas, mientras él solo podía ser útil cuando ya había un cuerpo que investigar.

 _Es un fracaso como detective_

 _Es un fracaso como persona_

Es un fracaso, ya no estaba seguro de nada, ya se le esfumaron las ganas de revelarse contra Monokuma, ¿Así de frágil era su determinación?

Se sentía triste, no había pasado veinticuatro horas y ya sentía que extrañaba a Ouma, porque le gustaba pasar tiempo, era tan inteligente y todo un misterio a sus ojos que por eso empleó su tiempo para descubrirlo, nunca pensó que era malo y nunca quiso pensarlo, no lo hizo sino hasta el juicio de Gonta… incluso después de eso no quiso creerlo, así que siguió dándole el beneficio de la duda, pero ya cuando se declaró como la mente maestra… no podía hacerlo más, por muchas razones, pero sobretodo por respeto a todos los que habían muerto, ya no podía ver a Ouma como un chico que no sería capaz de hacer algo así de cruel.

Pero la realidad es que fue un tonto, cayó en sus mentiras tan fácilmente, casi no cuestionó nada de lo que Ouma les inventó, solo lo aceptó sin más.

-¿No les parece que el enano bastardo obtuvo mucho más de lo que realmente se merecía? Pobrecito, parece que terminó muriendo solo, nadie lo quería ni apreciaba, desde el principio fue así, siempre solo, tan solo y solo se quedó al final- expresó Monokuma con fingida muy fingida aflicción por el Líder supremo.

Saihara se encogió desde donde estaba, haciéndose más pequeño con esas palabras que llegó a escuchar del oso monocromático, deseó no hacerlo, sabía que eran especialmente para él, ya que fueron las mismas que le dijo a Ouma.

" _ **Estás solo y siempre lo estarás"**_

Se arrepiente profundamente de las palabras crueles que le dijo, pensó que solo eran bromas sus coqueteos con él, una forma de molestarlo, nunca se imaginó que en verdad lo amara.

Las palabras de Monokuma le atravesaron como un cuchillo con un lento veneno, desesperación, la desesperación del momento, ver la desesperación de Ouma en sus últimos momentos de vida, de sus palabras, bañándolas de dolor y sufrimiento, había llegado a pensar que Ouma no era capaz de sentir, en realidad era el que más había sufrido de todos ellos, en silencio, en soledad, sin apoyo alguno y con el odio de todos en su espalda…

Y él… él le había dicho todas esas cosas crueles…

¿Ouma todavía lo amó hasta el final? ¿Le perdonó por haber sido tan cruel con él? ¿Pensó que lo odiaba?

No lo merecía

 _No se merecía ser amado por Ouma-kun_

Él merecía algo mejor que este pobre intento de detective

Antes de que lo supiera gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos ámbar, sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo más, sintiendo como a medida que caía la oscuridad se hacía presente en su visión.

No escuchó los gritos de sus amigos

No sintió las manos que trataron de evitar que cayera al frío suelo de concreto

No prestó atención a las risas malvadas de Monokuma

Solo sintió…

 _ **Desesperación.**_


End file.
